The present invention relates to a sharpener for cosmetic pencils and the like.
Although sharpeners for cosmetic pencils are known in the art, whether these sharpeners have the disadvantage of constantly breaking the cosmetic pencil point during the sharpening operation because of the softness of the cosmetic material under ambient temperature conditions.
While many cosmetic manufacturers advise leaving the cosmetic pencil in the refrigerator when not in use or prior to sharpening, this is clearly impractical or impossible when one is traveling, when one is at work or when one is out of one's home in general.